


Work and Pleasure Mix Together

by witheringWriter



Series: PornstarStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason your line of work is searching for new stars in the making.</p><p>  <em>Porn stars.</em></p><p>And this one gets you just a tad flustered.</p><p>Just a tad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and Pleasure Mix Together

"Take a seat," you instruct her. She does so with a small giggle and crosses her legs, taking a long sip from her martini glass. You take note of her slender legs and plump lips and jot it down in your notepad.

"So I'm going to be asking you a few questions before we start," you tell her.

"Sure thing," she says with a slight drunk twang and a high voice. Also noted. You stride to your case to take out a camera. Pulling out the tripod, you set it all up and take a seat behind the camera.

"Name, age and sexuality, please," you ask. She curves her lips before answering, "Roxy, 19 and whatever is looking good." You don't roll your eyes like you want to and write it down.

"19?" you raise a brow. She smirks.

"Mommy issues, like the rest of them," she winks, "And whatever will bring me food on the table and alcohol in the cupboard."

"Indeed," you hum. "Fetishes?"

"I'm really into getting tied up. And blindfolded. But consent is the hottest!" she points into the camera when she says this and you can't help the amused smile that slips on your face.

"Well that's pretty much all that's relevant in the porn industry," you say with a hint of exasperation. You lean back and play with the hem of your shirt briefly before tapping your pen. "Give us the general idea of 'Roxy'," you tell her. She smiles before folding her legs the other way.

"I am into computers and a bit of time mechanics. I used to do literature but not so much," she says. You nod, impressed with this information. Honestly, you were expecting another exotic dancer or prostitute wannabe who didn't know what the porn industry was about.

"Why get into porn then?" you ask. She sighs and shrugs with another black-lipped smirk.

"Money," she said simply. "Oh, and because it feels good and you gotta do something you love, right?"

"Which includes masturbating on camera for us," you say with a tight smirk of your own. She laughs but with one look of your pursed lips she raises a brow.

"Wait, you want me to do that?" she asks. You make an inclination of your head.

"Please."

"Well, okay then." She shrugs and you reach into your case again.

"Will you be needing help for this demonstration?" you ask her. She looks at the toys in your hand before reaching for your chin and tilting it to look at her.

"You aren't going to help me?" she pouts. You almost turn scarlet but wipe it off with a quick, "No," and let her giggle away as she leans back into the soft sheets of the bed.

"Any prompt for my little show here?" she wiggles her hips. You bite your lip and try not to stare and fail for the two minutes you did exactly that.

"Just. Do it. I guess," you shrug. She smirks and you dim the lights, watching her look directly at the camera.

She wiggles her way up the bed before lying in the pillows, bring them close to her. Her legs slide up and down themselves and she sighs contently. 

And then she begins.

In a circular motion, she rubs her clit and traces the line of her slit. You feel the hair on the back of your neck stand as you watch her. You lick your lips subconsciously and continue to watch her, eyes never leaving her face as her lips part and she breathes in small sighs.

You can see the slight wetness seeping through her purple panties and her flat stomach sucks in when she lifts herself up to take them off to display her hairless skin and the dark pink of her flesh. You shift awkwardly in your chair and catch a glimpse of a small, shaky smirk on her face.

Her eyes close again and you see her hand pulsing into her wet hole. Sweat dripping down your brow, you look quickly at the camera before turning your attention back to her legs that were spreading apart teasingly slow.

You groan when you see her fingers actually disappear into her dripping pussy instead of just the movements the back of her hand makes. Your hands tighten into fists and you continue to observe her, mesmerized.

Her little sweet gasps become moans when she adds another two fingers to her one. Her back arches with the intrusion and you sharply inhale. She reaches under her bra to rub at her breasts and pinch a nipple and you resist the urge to grab at yours. She starts whispering profanities and gasping yes's and your hand starts to gently massage your throbbing sex through your pants.

Roxy ceases her long and soft thrusts with her fingers and picks up the pace and you hear her skin slapping against her hand and you see how wet she is by how much of her juice is dripping down her inner thighs.

She grunts in irritation, biting her lip before turning over with her ass in the air and her head in the pillows. Her legs are spread again and her arm is under her and her fingers continue to pound into her pussy.

You finally snap, reaching inside of your pants and rubbing your clit and inserting a finger into your wanting and wet hole. Your other hand goes to your breasts, massaging them and grabbing them tightly.

She notices this and gives a small smirk before grabbing her own breast even tighter, gasping loudly with a small squeal and adding a fourth finger to her three. She groans quietly with the stretch and rocks into it, trying to take it harder and deeper. You try to do the same through the confines of your pants, your nipples more erect and your breathing more erratic.

"Ah- fuck!" she hisses.

Your eyes snap up to look at her and her face is scrunched up and she's still hissing in pleasure and then you see her looking right at you, fucking herself while staring at you with a pathetically submissive look on her face, and she orgasms with a broken gasp.

You wanted to continue, you felt so close in your soaked underwear. You groan in exasperation and with a short hiss remove your hand from the inside of your pants. You reach at a towel from your seat and wipe your hands. You stand with an awkward shake of your legs.

"Thank you for your ti-!!"

You didn't even notice until you were re-seated that Roxy - glorious, naked, flushed Roxy - pushed you down back into your seat and began undoing the zipper to your pants.

Before you could get a word in your pants were down to your ankles and her tongue was probing at your clit. You gasp and grab her head and she hums in approval, her tongue licking at your slit and tasting your wet pussy lips.

"R-Roxy," you groan out, stroking her cheek. She looks up at you with a small smile and closes her eyes again, her tongue intruding inside of you. 

Your back arches and you slump in your chair, breathing shallowly. She parts your folds with her cold, wet fingers and sucks at your inner flesh and you shove her head deeper into your crotch so she can tongue fuck you.

She gets the message and does that, her tongue wiggling inside of you and sucking gently at you. You gasp and encourage her - "Oh yes, keep going, so good" - running your hands through her hair.

She removes her mouth and inserts two fingers into you, pushing slowly and pulsing at a leisurely pace. She goes back down on you, sucking at your clit while finger-fucking you. You so badly want to cum and you tell her, beg her to let you.

She picks it up, thrusting her fingers faster and harder. Your gasps grow louder and you rock into her fingers and mouth. You tighten your grip on her head and gasp out, trying to breathe through your climax. 

Your rest and ease back into your chair and try to catch your breath.

"Th-That was...." You couldn't even finish your sentence. Roxy nods silently as she unconsciously rubs her stretched hole. You glance at her naked body and grab her hand, kissing it gently and sucking the stickiness off, only to replace it with saliva.

"I think the industry would love you," you murmur against her fingers. She giggles softly and kisses you deeply. You sigh into her and your arms go around her bare waist.

"I guess I'll look forward to working with you," she smiles on your lips.

She quickly cleans up and puts on her clothes before blowing a kiss to the camera.

"Bye bye, miss," she winks to you tiredly by the door. You give her a smile and a small laugh.

"See you later, Roxy," you wave. 

You put on your pants at the disappearance of her blonde locks. You look at the camera and press the button to stop it from recording before packing up your gear.

You wash yourself up quickly and get changed back into your sex-scented clothes.  With one final look at the room, you leave with a slight swagger. Your hat is placed back on your head and you give a small smirk.

You can't wait to meet her again.

_ Roxy.... _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I will stop with my shitty rhyming titles now.  
> Not yet at least.  
> Also, this might become a thing.  
> Might. 
> 
> I'd like to politely and pathetically ask for an editor who can put up with my bullshitting douchebaggery in a serious manner so I can get to writing and finish my work. I need someone who can pester me and bully me into writing and then actually read through that shit and edit it and give me ideas on where shit should lead, etcetc.  
> Hmu at my tumblr.
> 
> See you at the next chapter


End file.
